Sonic the Baron
Sonic the Baron is a frequent poster in Make Your Move 2, 3, and 4. He was once a frequent poster of joke movesets, and little of quality. Before Make Your Move Sonic the Baron is a 16 year-old resident of California. He generally tries to avoid starting discussion with anyone other than his closest friends. While on the subject of friends, his opinion of friends is very elite; There are less than ten people in his real life his considers "friends." He is considered to be smart at his school, although he thinks of himself as mildly retarded. Baron loves listening to classic rock and metal. Unlike most people he knows, he purchases CDs to listen to music from some of his favorite bands. Although he can stand country artists like Johnny Cash, he avoids most rap other than Run-DMC, Beastie Boys, and Linkin Park. Baron can play guitar, and owns a Fender Stratocaster. Smash World Forums He joined Smash World Forums on October 28, 2007, his thirteenth birthday. Although his earliest posts were the stuff of n00bs, he later started posting more intelligent comments in the Brawl discussion rooms. When Brawl was released, he refocused his attention to the Forums Games, where he spent most of his SWF time before joining MYM2. Super Smash Bros. Since Sonic the Baron hasn't played the Nintendo 64 Super Smash Bros., this section is just for the lolz. Super Smash Bros. Melee Sonic the Baron's real-world alter ego purchased SSBM in January of an unspecified year, possibly 2003. His mains include: * Fox * Ness * Captain Falcon * Pikachu Super Smash Bros. Brawl The release for Brawl was one of the few times StB's alter ego stayed up after midnight. His mains include: * Sonic (duh) * King Dedede * R.O.B. * Wolf Make Your Move Make Your Move 2.0 The Baron made his MYM debut with Trogdor, the mighty burninator created by Strong Bad. Baron considers Trogdor to be his worst moveset, due to the high amount of bland punches. Despite this, Trogdor received a vote from SirKibble. He later entered a moveset for the pyschedelic guitarist Jimi Hendrix, which failed to live up to the guitarist's greatness. Baron considers WALL-E, his last moveset in MYM2, to be his best moveset in the contest, though it wasn't much better. * Trogdor (from Homestar Runner) * Jimi Hendrix (from The Jimi Hendrix Experience) * WALL-E (from WALL-E) Make Your Move 3.0 The Baron's first moveset in MYM3, and one of the first in the contest, was the Chosen One from the film Kung Pow! Enter the Fist. The moveset was another generic fighter moveset, although the Chosen One is a generic fighter in the first place. He posted the first verison of Teen Girl Squad later that day, which had the four girls sharing all of their attacks except for the the Specials. Next was This Game's Winner, a moveset based on various Super Smash Bros. memes. He considers his best moveset in MYM3 to be Arwing, which used every part of Fox's fighter plane. Baron was also selected by Commander Blitzkrieg to be one of the C.O.M.M.I.E.S. This resulted in a devastated Baron. * Chosen One (from Kung Pow! Enter the Fist) * Teen Girl Squad (from Homestar Runner) (incomplete) * This Game's Winner (OC based on Super Smash Bros.) * Lucky Day (from The Three Amigos) (removed) * Mama Luigi (from Super Mario World and various YouTube Poops) * Master Betty (from Kung Pow! Enter the Fist) * Shapeshifter Strong Bad (from Homestar Runner) * Historical Dudes (from >Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure) (incomplete) * Arwing (from Star Fox) * Chieftain Tuoli (from Spore) (incomplete) * Leonidas (from 300) (joke moveset) * pikafan (from SWF) (joke moveset) Make Your Move 4 To date, the Baron has only posted three serious movesets in MYM4, two of them being OCs. YouTube Toilet failed to make a splash, being posted on the same page as MasterWarlord's Cortex and Tiny. Hobo Santa, however, has been very well received and Baron considered it his best moveset at the time, due to his debut of lag. Babe was a complete clone of the Super Smash Bros. character Captain Falcon. Eddie the Head is Baron's most recent moveset, basing attacks of the names and lyrics of Iron Maiden songs and Iron Maiden artwork. Baron has also written the SM The Fallen: The Return to Gamelon. The SM is praised for its humor and creative character pairings, and little else. However, it was cancelled after the 7th chapter, due to writer's block. * YouTube Toilet (OC based on various YouTube Poops) * Babe (from Babe and Super Smash Bros.) (joke moveset) * Hobo Santa (OC) * Eddie the Head (from Iron Maiden artwork and merchandise) Make Your Move 5 Sonic the Baron was around for all of MYM5. However, he failed to submit a moveset before the deadline. That is not to say he did not have any movesets planned; He actually had two movesets planned out, one of which was being typed towards the end of the contest. Hwever, outside forces prvented him from completing the moveset in time for MYM5. Make Your Move 6 In MYM6, the Baron posted what he has called his last moveset: *Engineer (From Team Fortress 2) Trivia * Sonic the Baron's name comes from the video game character Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as the Red Baron. * Sonic the Baron had an OC universe planned out, similar to that of Chris', about a character called Brian Tyler. Incidentally, neither Brian nor Tyler is part of Sonic the Baron's real name. However, this series has since been cancelled. * As of February 8, 2009, Sonic the Baron is taking an indefinite break from MYM. However, he stays in contact in the group, and frequently attempts to start making movesets again. He's currently collaborating with Smash Daddy; unfortunately, Baron has been a lazy asshole and procrastinating on finishing the set. This has been going on since December of 2010. * Sonic the Baron is one of the founding fathers of two of the Forum Games' leading groups, the AFA and the Vader Army. *His favorite moveset is Wheelie by Hyper_Ridley. *Sonic the Baron is one of the youngest MYMers. He's also the youngest MYMer to have been in charge of a contest at some point, being a C.O.M.M.I.E. briefly in MYM3. *The Baron is one of the few regulars that has failed to make it into the top 50 in any contest to date. This becomes even more surprising when you take into consideration the fact the he has participated in all but two contests. Category:MYMers